


The Midnight Series

by The_Fourth_Catalyst



Category: Original Work
Genre: A collection of bios, Anthology, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 92
Words: 15,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fourth_Catalyst/pseuds/The_Fourth_Catalyst
Summary: Here's my multitude of OC monster characters and their respective stories. The majority of them are inspired by already-existing horror characters and icons.





	1. Alfie

**Alfie**

Inspired by: Brahms from _The Boy_ , Chucky from _Child's Play_

Story: _Alone in the Attic_

Summary: A former stage actor and illusionist, John Kemp/Mesmero, lands a job as the new housekeeper for the wealthy Fitzwilliam family in their Second Empire-style mansion in Bath, Somerset, England. They are a strange bunch as the parents are prone to mood swings. He learns that their youngest son, Alfie, is nothing more than a life-size silicone mannequin of a 6-year old boy. They claim that the real Alfie died in car crash months ago and they couldn't cope. Everything goes well until John starts hearing footsteps from the attic. One night, he goes to investigate and finds no one there, but a set of medieval torture devices. It turns out that young Alfie Fitzwilliam was a peculiar, clumsy child who never seemed to get anything right,much to his parent's ire. He always wanted to be in theater against his father's wishes, so they abused him and even dragged him up to the attic for the most sever punishment until he respects them. Eventually, Alfie died during one night of comeuppance and his parents were devastated by what they have done. They attempted to make up for it by designing the doll. His spirit possessed the doll and he's getting his revenge on his parents by driving them crazy.


	2. The Doll Girls

**The Doll Girls**

Inspired by: The twins from _The Shining_

Story: _Seed_

Summary: After suffering a miscarriage, a religious newlywed couple, Janet and Pete DiCartigan, isolate themselves from the outside world. Petebegins drinking to wash the sorrows away. One night before going to bed, Janet prays to God to give them a child. Miraculously, her prayers have been answered. The next morning, she discovers that she is pregnant and soon gives birth to two twin daughters. The parents loved them with all their hearts, but for some reason, the twins didn't return their affection. They never shown any emotion whatsoever. Every day, the two girls would spent most of their time sitting on the floor of their bedroom, combing their dolls' hair in monotonous unison. They did everything together, spoke at the same time and never one left each other's side. Janet and Pete began to feel unnerved. Janet walks in on them in their bedroom and is horrified to see bloody gashes across their mouths from ear to ear in the form of demonic grins. The two walk toward her slowly, singing in distorted voices to play with them or they will kill her. Janet realizes that her two daughters weren't miracles from God, but rather a curse by the Devil himself.


	3. Countess Zsa Zsa Katarina Czinégé-Polidori

**Countess Zsa Zsa Katarina Czinégé-Polidori**

Inspired by: Elizabeth Bathory from _Stay Alive_

Story: _One Night at the House of Polidori_

Summary: Five American college students take a vacation to Transylvania for the summer. One of them, Cassie Belmont, has a different agenda. She wants to camp out inside the abandoned and allegedly haunted Castle Polidori, where many people have disappeared. Although skeptical and reluctant, her friends agree to this, since Joshua, Cassie's boyfriend, wants to film some footage for his web channel. First thing they discover is their are symbolic letterings on the walls in what appears to be blood. At first, Cassie assumes that the people who originally lived there believed in Dark Magic. However, the blood is fresh and still wet. During that night, Bill and Lauren have sex, but afterwards, Lauren wanders off in a trace. They try to find her inside the castle, but Bill is dragged away by something. After Cassie and Joshua find Victor dead with his throat slit open and drained of blood, Cassie deduces that they are being hunted the Countess, who is a vampire.


	4. Duchess

**Duchess**

Inspired by: Samara Morgan from _The Ring_ , Diana from _Lights Out_

Story: _There's Something In My Closet_

Summary: Mina West is a 17-year old troublemaker who likes to make fun of her little brother, Mikey. She often likes to trick him into thinking there are monsters hiding in his closet, waiting to come out and take him away. Of course, one night, Mikey hears noise from his closet. When he investigates, a ghost jumps out and grabs him. But, unfortunately, it was only Mina, playing yet another prank on him. Her parents threaten to send her away to military school if her behavior keeps up. Mina is awakened one night after hearing slow footsteps in her room and she sees a feminine figure with long, shaggy hair. She screams and she disappears. Her parents don't believe her, thinking she's pulling their leg again. But eventually, they begin to see her as well and simultaneously commit suicide. Mina comes to face the mysterious woman who is a vengeful spirit named Duchess. She was once a childhood friend of Mina's, but after they went to middle school, Mina hung out with more popular kids and shunned Duchess for no reason. Duchess was bullied so much that she committed suicide. 


	5. Queen Kaka

**Queen Kaka**

Inspired by: Creepypasta " _Third Wish_ "

Story:  _Voodoo? You Do!_

Summary: An elderly hermit living in the swamps outside New Orleans. His hut sits above the murky bayou waters surrounded by alligators with only a boat to get out of it. One day, the hermit goes out to find more food and meets a strange elderly woman named Kaka. She offers to give him a life full of wealth and solitude. The hermit does not believe her and insults her. The next few days, the hermit experiences supernatural things like finding thousands of live cockroaches inside his mattress, a bloody hand print on his chest, etc. He begins to think that he has been cursed to endure bad luck. That woman he disrespected is actually a voodoo witchdoctor.


	6. The Beast of Lake Watkedokye

**The Beast from Lake Watkedokye**

Inspired by: Jason Voorhees from _Friday the 13th_ , The Gill-man from _The Creature from the Black Lagoon_

Story: _The Beast from Lake Watkedokye_

Summary: Jesse Brockton goes to Camp Watkedokye with her friends for the summer. However, Jesse is aquaphobic and is afraid of swimming, bathing and showering outside of her own shower. She and her friends share a cabin with Audrey Tibbs, an autistic girl who is chronically flatulent and is shamelessly not afraid to cut one every so often. As they participate in the camp activities the following day, Jessie still refuses to bathe. Before long, some of the campers are found dead after swimming in Lake Watkedokye. Camp counselor, Richard, finds their half-eaten corpses washed ashore. One of Jesse's friends, Burt, who also hasn't showered since they arrived, is dragged into the lake while trying to use the bathroom one night. Jesse learns of an old legend about an amphibious, man-eating monster inhabiting the lake. It comes to her attention that the creature is attracted to foul odors and consumes human flesh. 


	7. Jared Callum/The Werewolf Boy

**Jared Callum/The Werewolf Boy**

Inspired by: David Kessler from _An American Werewolf in London_

Story: _The Wolf That Bite Me_

Summary: Things aren't what they seem in the town of East Bridge, Saskatchewan, Canada. Jared Callum is the son of a logger who is attacked by a wolf. He is hospitalized as he received a messy, open bite mark on his right arm. Before long, his behavior begins to change. He goes from the meek young lad to an aggressive jerk. Around full moon, a wolf's howl is heard and bodies pile up. The townsfolk suspect that wolves are the culprits. However, it's the middle of winter and the wolves rest 30% of the time and usually attack humans unless provoked. Jared's mother wakes up one morning and follows a trail of blood to their shed to find Jared half-naked and his lips covered in blood, leading her to realize that he's a werewolf. Horrified, she locks Jared in the basement.


	8. Smiley the Clown

**Smiley the Clown**

Inspired by: Pennywise the Dancing Clown from _It_

Story: _Welcome to the Circus of Monstrosities_

Summary: The circus is in town in Harper Bay, Maine. 10-year old Jack Sedgewick wants to go see it, but the entertainment is for mature audiences only. His reckless 13-year old friend, Courtney, persuades him to sneak in with her to watch the show. Upon arrival, they notice that the circus doesn't look like the usual fun and happy place. Before Jack can leave to go home, Courtney forces him to sneak in past the ticket-taker. Once inside, they also witness that the audience are all adults who are either Goths, punk, metalheads or smokers. The show begins, but it isn't at all what the duo expected. It involved juggling decapitated heads, feeding human organs to the lions and tigers and ugly clowns, lead by the onenamed Smiley, using adult-oriented humor. Jack is scarred from this, but Courtney enjoyed it the most. After the show, Courtney brings Jack along to sneak back into the tent, despite Jack's warnings. However, they are discovered by Smiley (hence the wide, blank grin) who stalks them with sharp knives.


	9. Mr. Creep

**Mr. Creep**

Inspired by: Unknown

Story:  _Substitute Creature_

Summary: Biology teacher, Mrs. Windslow-Green, calls in sick one day is replaced at Westingridge High School by Mr. Creep until she recovers. Needless to say, Mr. Creep is a very peculiar person with red snake-like eyes and sharp nails and teeth. Rumor among the students has it that their substitute teacher is not human. Outcast boy, Jeffrey, attempts to prove this by sneaking into the school late that night and, true to everyone's word, he finds dead rats in the drawers of his desk and finds large skins shaped like Mr. Creep's body. To make matters worse, he witnesses Mr. Creep himself transforming into a hideous, deformed, reptilian monster.


	10. Belial Edvardjan the Sorcerer

**Belial Edvardjan the Sorcerer**

Inspired by: Unknown

Story: _Behold the Legendary Sorcerer_

Summary: A centuries-old coffin is found in Iceland and shipped to the Museum of Natural History in New York to be put on display. The curator is told that it contains the legendary sorcerer, Belial Edvardjan who is said to have vast magical powers which he used to help protect his people from the Vikings. A rookie night watchman, Lou De Muntz, finds something disturbing. The coffin is opened once the crescent moon shines on a pendant it's lid. Lou accidentally cuts himself and spills his blood on the skeletal corpse inside, resurrecting it. Belial comes alive and reveals his true colors. He is pure evil and consumes the souls via blood sacrifices to stay young. He brings the exhibits to life to do his bidding.


	11. The Giant in the Woods

**The Giant in the Woods**

Inspired by: Unknown

Story: _The Giant in the Woods_

Summary: There have been the deaths of many constructions workers while cutting down trees in the Sequewee Gum National Forest to make room for a new expressway. Homicide detective, Ron Schmaltz is called to investigate the matter and find the bodies have either had their heads cut off or ripped in half. Except the heads looked to have been bitten off and not only that, but he also finds giant footprints. He follows loud thuds, which sounded like large footsteps, over to the forest's famous landmark, the Salt Cave, which had a very large entrance. As the footsteps got louder, he discovers a giant entering the cave with freshly dead bodies and sees it eating them.


	12. The Black Demon of San Antonio

**The Black Demon of San Antonio**

Inspired by: The Lipstick-Face Demon from _Insidious_

Story: _Beware the Thing from the Other Side_

Summary: In a top-secret base near San Antonio, Texas, the government builds a machine to attempt interdimensional travel. As the device is being activated, all of the power in the base goes out after the machine backfires. What comes out from the other end of the portal preys of the staff in the silent darkness. They come to realize that they have opened a gateway to a hellish astral plane dominated by demonic creatures called the Other Side and what they've released into the real world is an unholy demon.


	13. The Wickerpick Witches

**The Wickerpick Witches**

Inspired by: Abigail Williams from _The_ _Crucible_ , the dark witches from _Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters_

Story: _A Curse in Wickerpick_

Summary: Set during the 17th century in the small town of Wickerpick, Massachusetts where peppers and parsley are grown. Strange things begin to occur in this peaceful community. Judge John DeLittle discovers the crops dying, animals behaving peculiar and even finds naked young women dancing in the woods around a campfire. He begins to theorize that there's a witch plague afoot. He summons the Governor to discuss this matter and they have every women in Wickerpick checked, including little girls. One woman named Patience, a bibliophile, is accused of being one of the witches. But as they attempt to burn her, her youthful appearance melts away to reveal her true, wrinkled, haggard self. She is in fact a witch and the leader of the coven. 


	14. The Man-Eating Tree

**The Man-Eating Tree**

Inspired by: The Raping Tree from _The Evil Dead_

Story: _The Haunted Forest_

Summary: A deadly secret lies in the Peggy Well Forest, Oregon where a murder most foul occurred in 1956. Seven teens camped out in those woods, but four days later, their bodies were found hanging by the necks from the branches of a tall, leafless tree. Now in modern times, husband-and-wife nature photographers, Peter and Frieda Krouss, are hired to snap some photos for the _National Wildlife_ magazine. With the help of a reluctant guide, Jasper, they camp out in the forest. Upon entering the forest, they are struck by an unnatural silence throughout the area. That night, they hear the wind howling, but don't feel any wind, nor do they see the trees moving. They also hear loud creaking noises and distorted voices in the distance. Unnerved, the couple decides to take whatever photos they can and leave. But before they can get far, a tree suddenly comes to life with a terrifying face and grabs Peter before eating him alive.


	15. The Killer Snowman

**The Killer Snowman**

Inspired by: Jack Frost from _Jack Frost_

Story: _Silent Night, Unholy Night_

Summary: Christmas was right around the corner in little Fort Moureaux, Indiana. Real estate agent Sally Thompson and her family have gone through some rough times. She returns to her family home to celebrate the holidays her parents and other relatives, but they aren't the loving family she once knew. However, they do participate in the holiday traditions. After driving back from Christmas shopping, she finds a disturbing-looking snowman in the front yard with an otherwise evil look on it's face. No one in the house claims to have built it, which leaves her unsettled. One night, the curious Sally peeks through the window to see the snowman now facing the house, seemingly looking up at her with that evil look still on it's face. A couple of family members are killed in an ice-related fashion (e.g.; freezer burn, stabbed with icicles, frozen to death, etc.) Sally begins to suspect the familiar snowman. And it turns out she's right. The snowman is alive and wants the souls of those who have been naughty.


	16. The Ghosts of the Battle of Gettysburg

**The Ghosts of the Battle of Gettysburg**

Inspired by: Unknown

Story:  _The Confederacy's Revenge_

Summary: Self-proclaimed ghost hunters attempt to capture live footage of ghosts in Gettysburg after hearing reports of disembodied voices and footsteps inside houses, doors slamming by themselves and other paranormal occurrences. On the first night while exploring the Gettysburg battlefields, they see a young woman in the distance and rush to go talk to her, but when they get close, she flees and disappears. Not only that, but they are cornered by a mysterious group of men wearing Confederate soldier outfits who tells them to travel to the South and find the body of Southern slave owner, Julius P. Mchanon, who abused black slaves who rebelled against his orders. Upon arrival at the Mchanon plantation in South Carolina, they capture flickering lights and figures standing out of frame of the camera. After they find the body, all hell breaks loose. They see the woman and the soldiers from before who are actually ghosts.


	17. MechaTech

**MechaTech**

Inspired by: The Security Robots from _Chopping Mall_

Story: _Kill on Sight_

Summary: Nescorp has invented the world's first robotic weapon of defense, the J. Unwin 34.0-N (nicknamed "MechaTech"), designed to shoot enemies on sight and is rendered indestructible, according to the producers of the project itself. During a test run, the MechaTech speaks in a computerized voice, which is not was it was meant to do. Then all of the sudden, the corporation goes in an unexpected lockdown, trapping thestaff inside the building and the MechTech goes on a deadly game of cat and mouse; taking control of the company's electronics and turning them against the humans.


	18. The Shadow Man

**The Shadow Man**

Inspired by: Shadow People

Story: _Curse of the Shadows_

Summary: Long ago, a college fraternity Alpha Phi Gamma took three young pledges out for their initiation. They brought them to an old abandoned mansion in the dead side of the town where they were to walk up to the third floor with lit candles. When neither of them return or respond when called, the fraternity found blood on the third floor. Most of them assume that they committed suicide, but their bodies weren't found. In modern times, Josh Turner, a detective who suffers from sleep deprivation, believes that this was the work of shadow people, dark humanoid figures seen on the corner of your vision. When he goes to investigate in the house by himself with his own candle, he notices that his shadow is moving in stark contrast to his movements. Suddenly, his shadow comes to life, leaps out at him and strangles him to death.


	19. He Who Hath No Name

**He Who Hath No Name**

Inspired by: He Who Walks Behind the Rows from _Children of the Corn_ , Creepypasta's " _The Tundra_ "

Story: _Beware of What Hides_

Summary: Flamboyant writer, Nelson Pattinson, visits the village of Juutak in Greenland. Upon arrival, he notices that there are more females than males. Nelson is having serious writer's block and needs to have more experiences outdoors to find some inspiration. He is told of a tundra occupied by a formless, nameless entity referred to only as "He Who Hath No Name". Legend has it that he can take the form of a human to have a view of the mortal realm. When he goes to visit the tundra overnight, he hears crunching footsteps in the snow, but finds nobody. Without warning, he is attacked by an unseen force and receives bite marks on his legs. He frantically speeds back to the village in his pickup. The chieftain explains that every 12 years, they send a minimum of five pre-pubescent males to claim the body of the one he likes the most.


	20. Toro the Hellbull

**Toro the Hellbull**

Inspired by: Unknown

Story: _Here Comes the Bull!_

Summary: Bullfighting turns into a deadly game than it always is. A Spanish Fighting Bull who is most commonly name "Toro" has killed many of it's matadors. It appears to be learning from them quickly and striking them in the blink of an eye. Mayor Ramírez threatens to ban bullfighting from their town of San Rodrigo, but their chief, Alejandro Garcia, steps in to investigate these murders. Garcia was a torero himself once, but was disgusted with killing innocent bulls for sport that he retired. He is then forced to play against Toro in the ring to determine if the animal can be reasoned with. Upon looking at the bull, it had fire in it's eyes and was breathing smoke. It also tore apart Garcia's red cape, which is not something the bull does in a bullfight. Against his policy to never kill another animal again, he plunges his sword into the Toro's body. Instead, Toro takes on his true form: a fiery, bull-like demon with a ghastly roar. It hates the color red.


	21. The 50 Ft. Diamondback Rattlesnake

**The 50 Ft. Diamondback Rattlesnake**

Inspired by: Unknown

Story: _Attack of the 50 Ft. Diamondback Rattlesnake_

Summary: In 1969, four teenage friends are going on a road trip to a Led Zeppelin concert in Burbank. While driving through the Sonoran Desert, a shard of glass in the road pops their van tire, leaving them stranded. They try to hitchhike, but to no avail. They are forced to camp out in the desert until someone comes by to help. After 4 days, they become unkempt and on the verge of starvation. As Yolanda goes to hunt for some food, she finds a large snake skin and follows the sound a rattle down a large hole. The other three go to look for her, only for Craig to be swallowed by a giant diamondback rattlesnake. The remaining duo finds a toxic waste barrel with fang holes in it. The snake had fed off of it's contents and grew to a gigantic size.


	22. Bat People

**Bat People**

Inspired by: Dr. John Beck from _The Bat People_ , the humanoid crawlers from _The Descent_

Story: _Are You Afraid of the Dark?_

Summary: The Moon Caves in Argentina are a forbidden place where people come to meet there deaths. For speleologist Kevin McCurst, nothing is impossible. He leads an expedition into the caves after hearing of a legend that there is a secret world hidden inside. With zoologist, MaggieSweets and a team of experts, they rely on their flashlights and night-vision goggles to navigate themselves through the darkness of the underground cavern. Before long, the team is killed one by one. Kevin uses his thermo-camera to capture the image of a giant bat-like creature. The group finds markings on the wall which symbolize the _Chiropetraei_ , or Bat People. They are an ancient race of bat-like humanoids that have remained hidden in caves for centuries, because they are harmed by the rays of the Sun.


	23. The Massive Alligator of Hell's Bayou

**The Massive Alligator of Hell's Bayou**

Inspired by: The Crocodile from _Lake Placid_

Story: _Do Not Feed the Gator_

Summary: Alligator attacks are not uncommon in the swamps. But being alive, that is extremely rare. A young couple, Amanda Carter and Ray Dennis, go on a vacation to Hell's Bayou outside the Okefenokee Swamp in Florida where Ray secretly plans to propose to her. While on a touracross the river of the swamp a storm rolls in and a larger-than-average alligator emerges from the murky waters and attacks the boat, killing and eating some of the tourists. Ray, Amanda, along a couple other survives, make ashore alive. But now that the giant alligator has tasted blood, it stalks them to eat them as well. 


	24. The Shark of the Deep End

**The Shark of the Deep End**

Inspired by: The Shark from _Jaws_

Story: _No Swimming Allowed_

Summary: During the summertime at the Copper Downe Beach in North Carolina, teenager Mike Erant is hesitant about asking out his crush, Sarah Copper, a popular girl at his school and descendant of the founder of the town, Thomas J. Copper. She tends to show off in her swimsuits, much to Mike's delight. However, he lacks the courage in doing so. Soon after, a young boy is dragged underwater and the beachgoers look to see blood and a shark's fin floating about the surface, erupting a panic among the crowd. The town closes the beach down, but Mike is curious about this unexpected tragedy. Overnight, the sneaks into the beach with a raw ham to capture the beast himself. When the bait has been taken, Mike is alarmed to notice that the animal is a Great White shark whose size is bigger than any normal shark and it's able to leap itself halfway onto the dock to almost grab Mike with his jaws. The puzzled Mike knows that there are mostly sandbar sharks in North Carolina instead of Great Whites.


	25. Sir Ethrafryght the Devil Knight

**Sir Ethrafryght the Devil Knight**

Inspired by: The Black Knight stock character

Story: _The Devil Knight Cometh_

Summary: Set in the Middle Ages in 495, in the kingdom of É Lughrain, denizens of villagers live in fear of a psychopathic knight in black shining armor astride a black horse appearing every blood moon and killing hundreds of innocent folk, women and children. Apothecary apprentice, Jules, studies this phenomena and believes that the knight was a loyal knight serving under King Charles I's rule named Sir Ethrafryght, who only killed in battle for the pleasure of it. He was ousted for his arrogant ways and died in a hut. Some say that a witch resurrected him; a curse in which he needed to kill every night of the blood moon to regain his original form, which would take a whole millennia. Jules bravely confronts the knight himself and removes his helmet to reveal his rotting face with long unkempt hair and beard.


	26. The Outerworld Unicorn

**The Outerworld Unicorn**

Inspired: Unknown

Story: _I Love My Unicorn from Hell_

Summary: Every child wishes for something big. The Grant family is celebrating their youngest daughter, Gina's birthday, who is turning 9. She wishes for a magical unicorn to bring her family good luck. Unpredictably, her wish actually comes true. A shooting star lands outside their farmland and Gina bravely goes to investigate. To her surprise and glee, a unicorn comes into view and licks her face. Although taken aback by this mysterious occurrence, the family decides to keep the mystical creature, for Gina's sake. One day, the unicorn taps Joseph, Gina's father, on the forehead and thereafter, he begins to experience symptoms of a deadly disease. He grows weaker, blood pours from his nose, he sweats like crazy and he eventually dies from a stroke. The unicorn does the same thing with Gina's mother and her older brother. Gina comes to realize the grim fact that her birthday wish is turning into a nightmare. That unicorn she wished for isn't ordinary.


	27. Pods

**Pods**

Inspired by: The Triffid from _The Day of the Triffids_ , the Pods from _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_

Story: _They Came_

Summary: Environment all over the globe begins to turn against humanity. It seems that Mother Nature is taking her revenge on mankind for it's arrogance and attempting to take back the planet for herself. However, government scientist, Dr. Paul Ruut, notices that the plants are having a change in biological chemistry. He and a group of experts, including his ex-wife, Jill, they try to create a chemical that could reverse the plants effects, only to discover that they aren't from Earth. Four years ago, six comets crash landed on Earth in six different countries: Russia, Australia, Africa, the Great Britain, South America and North America. Each comet contained an extraterrestrial egg that feeds on vegetation on order for it to hatch. And once that have hatched, mutated plants merge and wreck havoc on the humans. Their only weakness is sugar.


	28. The Evil Truck

**The Evil Truck**

Inspired by: The Road Train from _Road Train_

Story:  _Roadkill_

Summary: 2.2 miles away from Las Vegas, Nevada, a duo of street racers are unexpectedly run over by crazed maniac driving a terrifying refrigerator truck that speeds faster than a racecar and appears and disappears in a cloud of fog. Cop partners, Sherry and Ben, arrive at the lone highway where the accident occurred where they find the two injured racers in their crash cars, but find no tracks to truck tires. With no evidence to support their side of the story, Ben and Sherry arrest the two. Sherry decides to go investigate by herself when the mysterious truck driver appears again and almost runs her over when she narrowly makes her escape by making a sharp turn into the desert. Stranded and lost with a car out of gas, she stumbles upon the driver's truck. While snooping around in the front seat, the truck springs to life and locks her inside. She realizes too latethat there was no driver in the first place and that the truck was driving itself the whole time.


	29. Nazi Zombies

**Nazi Zombies**

Inspired by: Zombies from Dead Snow 

Story: _Laid to Rot_

Summary: A group of English journalists travel to a remote cabin in the snowy mountains outside Fáskrúðsfjörður, Iceland during the winter. Not only do they found out that it was built near an old Nazi cemetery, but that there's a secret passageway in the cabin's basement that leads to an underground room filled with Nazi gold and treasure. Herschel, a neo-nazi who claims to be a descendent of Adolf Hitler, steals an old portrait of Hitler himself without the rest of the group knowing. Unbeknownst to them, a deadly curse lays upon the room. Later that night, a horde of Nazi soldiers arise from their graves as zombies to attack the group and retrieve what has been stolen from their secret stash. Herschel returns the portraits and declares his lineage to the zombies, but they eat him alive regardless.


	30. Creed the Vampire Cat

**Creed the Vampire Cat**

Inspired by: Church from _Pet Sematary_

Story: _Curiously Killed the Cat....And It's Owner_

Summary: Family man Darrell Phillips accidentally runs over a tabby cat in the road, but it survives. He decided to take the cat home so they could look after it while it recovers. They eventually adopt it after their daughter takes a shine to it. They name him "Creed" and give him his own collar. However, days later, Darrell notices something odd about their new pet. It's always sleeping during the day away from sunlight, it leaves punctured fang holes in it's dead prey's body and it's always staring blankly at his daughter with it's unnaturally red eyes. Creed approaches Darrell one night in his bed and he's caught off guard when he sees it floating in mid air and it hisses at him while bearing it's longer-and-sharper-than-usual fangs. He comes to believe that their new cat is a vampire!


	31. Dr. Simian the Ape Man

**Dr. Simian the Ape Man**

Inspired by: Caesar from _Rise of the Planet of the Apes_

Story: _Monkey See, Monkey Don't_

Summary: Dr. Faulkner Plantegenet Simerrovski is a brilliant German-American scientist who plans to create a formula consisting of the primates' genome in order to enhance the muscular system in humans. After being refused to finance the serum, an angered Simerrovski decides to beta-test it on himself. While the procedure grants him super-human strength, a side effect kicks in: he transforms into a hideous, primitive man-ape. Now calling himself "Dr. Simian", the transformed scientist attacks the company we works at, killing all the workers on cold blood.


	32. Rainbowbeard the Pirate

**Rainbowbeard the Pirate**

Inspired by: Unknown

Story: _Scallywags Be Wary!_

Summary: Legend tells of the curse that lays upon the town of Hell Grove, New Hampshire. Every two years on last day of the year before New Years, a spectral fog appears on the ocean outside the town and anyone out there will be attacked by a band of ghost pirates led by Capt. George Carver (also known as "Rainbowbeard" due to his unnaturally rainbow-colored hair) and taken away to be trapped in the netherworld forever. Joel and his friends attempt to see it for themselves by taking a yacht out onto the ocean and film everything. At that very hour of the night, the ghostly fog appears and a phantom pirate ship arrives out of nowhere. The undead pirates kill off the kids one by one, but Joel is able to get a good look at Rainbowbeard himself before he tossed into the ocean to drown as the camera dies from loss of battery.


	33. The Wild Wild West Riders

**The Wild Wild West Riders**

Inspired by: Unknown

Story: _Spirits of the Desert_

Summary: The Lo Mieda family take a vacation to the desert in Nevada to visit a famous Western ghost town called Devil's Horn. Charlie wants to reignite the spark he and his wife, Nadya, lost. She is having an affair with Charlie's best friend and co-worker, Wesley, whom she loves more than her husband. The family decides to camp out in the ghost town for a couple nights.This proves to be a mistake, because once the sun goes down, the ghosts of the town's vigilantes arise and hunt down souls of those who have committed sin. They steal Nayda's soul for her adultery, but Charlie dies from a snake bite, which he's allergic to. The Wild Wild West Riders give back Nadya's soul in exchange for Charlie's. Months later, Nayda marries Wesley and the ghost of Charlie watches them copulate from the bedroom window with contempt.


	34. The Scar Brothers

**The Scar Brothers**

Inspired by: Unknown

Story: _The Dead Father_

Summary: Italian-American mobster brothers, Sylvester, Scratcher, Calpione and Scab Zencuriolli, known famously as the"Scar Brothers" for the respective scars on their faces, are killed in a gunshot during a confrontation with a rival gang, led by "the Father". They are resurrected by voodoo enthusiast, Khan and together, the Scar brothers set on their path of destruction to seek vengeance on their killers. As the bodies pile up, the mow down each one of the Father's men until they cross paths with the leader himself. The four brothers dismember the Father and eat up his body with gives them energy.


	35. The Faceless Ghost

**The Faceless Ghost**

Inspired by: Slender Man

Story: _The Thing with No Face_

Summary: Marmaduke Rock suffers PTSD and survivor's guilt and is institutionalized at a mental asylum weeks after surviving a terrible attack at the local national park while camping with his girlfriend. He blames the attack on a humanoid, faceless figure. He is released by order of a detective who claims to have seen the being himself as well. The two study the person and it turns out to be a ghoul with unimaginable powers like extending his limbs, appearing from one place to another and even putting it's victims into a comatose state when they look at it.


	36. The La Brea Tar Things

**The Le Brea Tar Things**

Inspired by: Unknown

Story: _Underneath the Tar Pool_

Summary: Dr. Gary Law is a paleontologist who works at the Le Brea Tar Pits. He has been divorced from his wife, Deandra, who thinks his job isn't a real one. Strange things has been happening at the tar pits. Tar footprints lead to and from the tar pools and there has been a mess of tar and bones found in the lab. While staying overnight to investigate, Gary follows the trail, only to be ambushed by a humanoid creature covered in tar. Gary fights back, but each weapon he uses gets stuck on the monster's sticky body. Gary hides from it outside and witnesses it disappear into the tar pools. Gary demands an explanation the next day by his colleagues who explain that they been attempting to reanimate their prehistoric ancestors: the neatherthals via genetic cloning. However, they only succeeded in bringing back dead cadavers which they tried to get rid of by dumping them in the tar pools and covering up their tracks. Unfortunately, this failed and the cavemen clones arose from the dead as tar-covered creatures to wreak havoc.


	37. The Mirror Ghost

**The Mirror Ghost**

Inspired by: The Lasser Glass from _Oculus_ and the Mirror Demons from _Mirrors_

Story: _My Reflection Is Alive!_

Summary: Famed horror novelist experiencing writer's block, Janice Abernathy receives the inheritance of her great-aunt, Esther, who has recently passed. Janice moves into her old mansion in the middle of nowhere. There, she finds the door to the attic locked up. After getting through the chains with a boltcutter, she finds a full-length mirror that's been covered with a sheet. Days after that, Janice finds something strange going on in every other mirror in the house. Her reflection acts differently than it's physical counterpart, she's tricked into thinking that there's someone or something behind her, but when she turns to make sure, there's nothing there. Janice calls her friend, Pat, over to check things out, but when he sees the mirror in the attic, his reflection forces him to kill myself. Janice, with her sanity breaking down, tries to force the entity to stop, when the bathroom mirror shatters in front of her, cutting her face. It's revealed that Esther made a deal with the devil to remain young and beautiful, but then some entity took possession of her mirror and forcing her to commit suicide.


	38. The '98 Skull Locomotive

**The '98 Skull Locomotive**

Inspired by: Blaine the Mono from _The Dark Tower_

Story: _All Aboard the_ _Train to Nowhere_

Summary: In the year 1898, a train, while transporting passengers, accidentally hit a rock in the tracks, causing it to fall over and crash, killing many of it's passengers and it's conductor. After the derailment, they had the tracks removed. As for the train, however, they buried it underground, along with the bodies. Years later in 2016, a gang of Las Vegas friends go to camp out in the desert. One night, Cale wakes up to the sound of a train and follows it. What he finds is the ghost of a train running across the desert grounds, even though there is no railroad. All of the sudden, the train chases after him and runs him over. The rest of the group are hunted down by the ghost train during the night. After digging into the phantom locomotive's history, it was discovered that it's late conductor, Constance J. Dorfwick, was a disfigured man who was constantly picked on and they deduce that the train is the ghost of Dorfwick himself.


	39. Armiteus the Walking Statue

**Armiteus the Walking Statue**

Inspired by: SCP-173 from _SCP - Containment Breach_

Story: _Paint Me A Picture and Die!_

Summary: Joey Mac needs something for his history project. He and his friends decide to break into the old art museum which closed down in 1991 due to the poor conditions as it was first established during the 18th century. The building was never renovated or torn down and all the art was left behind. The friends bring a video camera along to film their experience there. They film the paintings and sculptures while Joey explains the museums history and backstory. All the while, they soon discover that some of the paintings they've recently come across have a sudden change as if they've been repainted. For instance, while Joey wasn't looking, a person in a portrait seemed to turn his head towards him. The group find a misshapen ceramic sculpture in the distorted image of a man named "Armiteus the Walking Statue". Deciding that they've gotten enough footage, they go to leave before someone catches them, but them, Carson (the cameraman), is mutilated by an unseen force. As their time progresses, the remaining friends witness the paintings come alive and take on a dark and graphic atmosphere. Joey is the last one left and finds Armiteus in front of him, blocking the exit. The minute he blinks, the statue kills him.


	40. The Surgeons

**The Surgeons**

Inspired by: Unknown

Story: _The Hospital of Untold Fate_

Summary: Ivory Jenkins is a single mother of 2 with IBS who constantly has the runs and needs to use the bathroom twice a day. Her teenage daughter, Jessie, is annoyed as it's only getting worse; by the excessive passing of gas and stinking up the bathroom, she decides to call a clinic to help with her mother's problem. She calls an unusual health clinic and sets up surgery for Ivory. Once there, Ivory is met with a group of doctors who always keep their masks on wherever they go, even when they have lunch (although they never show their faces as they eat even if someone watching. As they are about to perform surgery on Ivory, they finally remove their masks and reveal their inhuman faces to her. They explain that they were never taken seriously by anyone, so they became surgeons to take revenge by cutting them open and so forth. The terrified Ivory manages to escape the clinic and accidentally defecates herself in response to her abject terror.


	41. Dr. Killenberger

**Dr. Killenberger**

Inspired by: Unknown

Story: _I Heard It, Too_

Summary: Croc & Bach Studios is in the middle of the production of the upcoming slasher horror film, _Plaque_ , with experienced director and producer, Walter Van Roque. Famed actress, Jill West, is selected to play the "final girl" character of the film, Ashley Dickens while her boyfriend, Dan, is to play the film's villain, Dr. Killenberger, a maniac dressed as a plague doctor, after the previous actor to fulfill the role suffered a tragic accident. One day, while rehearsing, he is attacked and stabbed by an unknown assailant. His final words were "it was the plague doctor". Although devastated, Jill moves on to playher role. Dan is replaced by another actor, Kevin, and just as they are filming the scene where Ashley faces the villain, Jill is fatally stabbed by the actor dressed as Dr. Killenberger. He goes on a killing spree and eventually comes face to face with Walter. During a scuffle, the plague doctor's mask is removed to reveal the mute stuntman Arthur McPhee who was jealous that he never had any good roles because of his disability. So he caused the original actor to get killed and Dan prior to assumingthe identity of Dr. Killenberger.


	42. Delilah and Ellie Ijnæsz

**Delilah and Ellie Ijnæsz**

Inspired by: Jennifer Check from _Jennifer's Body_

Story: _'Till Death Do Us Part_

Summary: Divorced insurance broker Matt Pine has taken custody over is 11-year old son, Jack. A new family has recently moved into the house next door to them; single mother Delilah Ijnæsz and her daughter, Ellie. The two families meet for the first time. Ever since meeting Delilah, Matt has been having dreams about her. In every single dream, she appears to him in a seductive manner with the same beckoning look. His co-workers dismiss this as just him having a crush on her, which is strange to him, since he wasn't really  _that_ attracted to her. Delilah takes a job at the insurance company that Matt works at and she'll through a few flirty comments every so often. Meanwhile, Ellie is the new student at Jack's school and she gives him the same mannerisms that her mother gives his father. That night, Jack gets dreams about Ellie, but when he suddenly wakes up, he finds her sitting on his bed, stark naked. Matt threatens to sue Delilah. But then at school, Ellie harasses Jack sexually by yanking his pants and underwear down and flashing his privates in front of everyone. After that, Jack becomes isolated in hisroom. It is then revealed that Delilah and Ellie are both succubai, female demons that seduce male mortals in their dreams before feeding on their souls. When Delilah tries to seduce Matt, he turns her down. In response, she angrily tries to force herself upon him until he knocks her out cold. Matt and Jack move out of their house the next day. As they drive off, Matt see Delilah and Ellie waving them goodbye while smiling sadistically.


	43. The Wicker Man

**The Wicker Man**

Inspiration: The Wicker Man stick figure

Story: _Night of the Wicker Man_

Summary: Rumors deduce a mysterious cult called the Acolytes of the Final Judgement around the town of Brighten Shire, Arkansas. Homicide journalists Doyle and Mandy are on the case, but their superiors demand they drop this as this not a appropriate story to acknowledge. Nevertheless, they persist anyway. In the dead of night, the two venture out into the woods where they are captured by the cult themselves. They reveal to them that they were once normal village folk from a town that was plagued with a spreading disease. They managed to save themselves from the epidemic by offering human sacrifices to "their lord". They are shown a mural of "their lord", who happens to be some sort of humanoid creature with a boar head, ape-like body, crippled hands and lizard feet of unknown origin. The creature itself is nameless, though many nickname it "the Wicker Man", who inspired the eponymous stick figure of the same name. After sneaking away from the cult, they are suddenly attacked by the aforementioned creature who rips Doyle's legs off and retreating when Mandy fires at it. They managed to takeshelter in a shack where Doyle dies of blood loss. Mandy is suddenly ambushed by the Wicker Man who eats her entire head. Later, the Acolytes of the Final Judgement are performing a ritual using Doyle and Mandy's bodies.


	44. The Hookerman's Light

**The Hookerman's Light**

Inspired by: The legend of the same name

Story: _The Hookerman's Light Comes at Midnight_

Summary: Eddie Glace is a self-proclaimed "paranormal exterminator" who plans to unveil the truth behind the myth of the Hookerman's Light. Legend has it that the ghost of a railroad worker lost his arm from a crossing train, which was replaced with a hook, hence the name. His spirit now walks the earth as he carries around a glowing lantern across the tracks on anightly basis searching for his lost arm. It is that that anyone who comes face-to-face with the Hookerman's light, his ghost will hunt you down relentlessly. Eddie arrives at some train tracks one night and encounters the Hookerman's ghost who passes through him, without even noticing him. Eddie believes that the spirit was harmless after all. That is until the Hookerman's Light follows him to the hotel he was staying at and chops his arm off with his hook.


	45. The U.S.S.I.C. Karl Schwarzschild B.45

**The U.S.S.I.C. Karl Schwarzschild B.45**

Inspired by: The Event Horizon from _Event Horizon_

Story: _Life and Death Beyond Our Planet_

Summary: In 2235 A.D., governments all over the globe form the United States Settlement for Intergalactic Coalition, where they venture into space and unite life outside of Earth for alliance. Eventually, the U.S.S.I.C. sends out a crew to search for the planet, Axis-4 and mine for it's recourses. They aboard the commercial vessel, Karl Schwarzschild B.45 and sally forth amongthe stars. The crew is put into stasis until they arrive at their destination. Unfortunately, the mission gets interrupted when the ship gets sucked into a black hole, sending her to an alternate reality of pure evil. The stasis-induced crew is left unaware until the ship returns to the real world. Upon awakening from their stasis unexpectedly, the crews discovers strange things going on. Technology operating on it's own, unseen figures moving about, strange disembodied voices and even the ship's A.I., Aeros, is using obscenities towards the crew (it wasn't designed to use such language). The crew started to experience realistic hallucinations, seeing each other as demonic monsters and began slaughtering each other. The ship's captain, Wren, discovers that they've inadvertently trespassed into a hellish dimension and the ship has become haunted with it's evil. He is then disemboweled by the now deranged crew members.


	46. "Untitled"

**"Untitled"**

Inspired by: _Slender: The Eight Pages_

Story: _Don't Look at It_

Summary: Pro gamer George Lintz is 24-year old slacker who wants do nothing more than sit around and play video games. His girlfriend, Honey, dumps him and leaves him for his best friend, Carl. He goes to look for a new game to play when he finds a unusual game with an unnamed and blank black case. The cashier claims that no one has ever seen that game or knows where it came from. Regardless, George buys it and plays it the next day. At first, it's just a random first-person perspectivegame with no clear objective or story and just shows the George's player going around a movie theater. George finds it tedious and turns the game off. The next day, George curiously decides to give it another try. This time, he finds a message on the wall in-game saying "Turn off the game before he sees you". He passes this off as a fourth-wall breaking joke. But then he (as the player) finds a man in a black hoodie with the hood over his head facing away from him. He makes a noise and the man notices him. Panicked, George makes his character run and hide, but the man appears out of nowhere and kills his player. The next following days after playing that weird game, George's mental heath starts to deteriorate and becomes haunted by the hooded man from the game, who soon kills him by strangling him to death.


	47. The Monster in the Wax

**The Monster in the Wax**

Inspired by:  _House of Wax_

Story:  _Visit the Wax Museum of Terror_

Summary: College friends take a vacation to visit the legendary town of Mellow Heights, which is famous for it's wax museum. Their van breaks down and they're left stranded with no reception. So they are forced to take shelter in the town's motel. They find that the entire town is deserted with only a minimum amount of people in it. They go to check out the wax museum and see that it's also empty. It's filled with wax figures, none seem recognizable. When Darcy accidentally breaks a figure, they flee in fear of getting caught. That night, one of the friends goes out to pee, since the bathrooms are unhygienic, and gets attacked by a strange creature and his body is found the next morning encased in a cocoon made of wax. They go to check themuseum where the meet the curator who reveals that ever since the wax museum's sculptor died after falling into a vat of hot wax, his ghost roams the halls adding many of the townsfolk to his collection of wax dummies at the museum. The curator suddenly transforms into a wax monster, revealing himself as the dead sculptor. The monster picks off the friends one by one before cornering Darcy. The monster kills her before using the friends's bodies as wax figures for the museum.


	48. Bucephalus Lembke/Warm Body

**Bucephalus Lembke/Warm Body**

Inspired by: Leatherface and his family from _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_

Story: _Human Roasted On a Spit_

Summary: Newlyweds, Carter and Stephanie Winston, drive through the Louisiana countryside where find themselves lost, trying to find New Orleans. They happen upon a plantation where they meet the Lembke family who offer them hospitality. The next morning, the couple find their possessions gone and the family assures them that they will be found. They decide to report this to the police, but the tires to their car had been stolen as well. Suddenly, they are knocked unconscious by chloroform and wake up tied to chairs inside the kitchen surrounded by the family who reveal themselves as Satanists, who appease their "Lord" by murdering the innocent. The couple manages to break free of their bonds and escape from the house with Bucephalus Lembke, the patriarch and owner of the slaughterhouse, giving chase with his concrete saw and nail gun. Stephanie is decapitated while Carter hides out in the slaughterhouse. Bucephalus finds him, but Carter cuts his head off with an axe as payback for killing his wife. Carter escapes by hitchhiking his way to New Orleans while the rest of Bucephalus's family mourns his death.


	49. The Hellhound

**The Hellhound**

Inspired by: Unknown

Story:  _Man's Best Monster_

Summary: Alexander "Lex" Bramson is a loser father who wishes to be a better parent in his son's eyes. Meanwhile, there had been a series of gruesome animal-based killings. Each victims has their throat or other body part ripped out viciously and left to bleed out. Lex shrugs this off, believing that a rapid dog is on the loose which will probably die soon anyway. Lex's boss suffers the same fate when his mutilated body is found in his car, which appears to have been broken into with the door broken off and bite marks everywhere. Lex goes for a nightly walk when he follows a strange animal. The animal is eating out of adumpster and appears to be a dog bigger than any other dog; a cross between a dog and a wolf. Lex comes to terms that the animal is a hellhound, a demonic dog who kills those of impure souls such as criminals, rapists, child molesters, drug dealers, etc. The hellhound chases after Lex, who looses the monster after he hides in a church. However, it turns out to be a Satanic church and the hellhound breaks in and kills Lex near the alter.


	50. Leofwin Ridley/The Evil Puppeteer

**Leofwin Ridley/The Evil Puppeteer**

Inspired by: Mary Shaw from _Dead Silence_ , Andre Toulon from _Puppet Master_ , John Kramer/Jigsaw from _Saw_ , The Older Mother/Beldam from _Coraline._

Story: _With Strings Attached_

Summary: Kurt Reese's wife had recently died in a car collision in the middle of the road. Meanwhile, famed puppeteer and ventriloquist Leofwin Ridley comes into town to perform his act with his collection of puppets, ventriloquist dummies andmarionettes. Kurt begrudgingly goes to the show with his friends, but becomes unnerved when he sees that one of Ridley's dummies looks oddly similar to his dead wife. After the show, Kurt goes to sneak into Ridley's trailer to find a vast multitude of dummies and puppets and such. He even catches Ridley practicing with the dummy that looks like his wife, with Ridley's face taking on a monstrous visage. He is discovered and taken hostage by Ridley who reveals that he died in 1821 and was reborn into a four-armed demonic creature who orchestrates the deaths of various people before turning their bodies in puppets and adding them to his collection. Ridley decides to spare Kurt and lets him go, knowing that no one will believe his story.


	51. The Gnomes

**The Gnomes**

Inspired by: Unknown

Story: _Keep Off Of The Grass!_

Summary: Ceramic lawn gnomes have been reported missing all over the neighborhood of Corby, England. Josie Gregory awakes to find her lawn gnomes shattered into pieces along with tiny muddy footprints all over the place leading to the forest. She reports this as a wild animal that must've gotten into her lawn and broken her gnomes, but she can't explain the footprints. Her daughter, Ella, investigates tiny collective incoherent voices from outside and gets kidnapped. Josie catches the act and rushes out into the woods to save her daughter. The trail leads her to a tiny village inhabited to actual gnomes, tiny mischievous fae-like humanoid creatures who hate false imitations of them, revealing them to be responsible for stealing the ceramic lawn gnomes. The gnomes attempt to kill Ella as she is a witness, but Josie saves her and takes her back home. Butthe gnomes follow them. A fight between Josie and the gnomes ensues and he crushes the leader with a saucepan. The other gnomes then flee in fear.


	52. The Sect of the Scarecrows

**The Sect of the Scarecrows**

Inspired by: The Possessed Scarecrows from _Scarecrows_

Story: _Dead Men Walking in the Cornfield_

Summary: A group of criminals escape from the transfer vehicle when it swerves into a tree, trying to avoid hitting a deer. They hide in the nearby cornfield to decide what their next move is. Unfortunately, one of them disappears later that night. While trying to find their way out of the cornfield, they find his mutilated body tied to a pole. Panicked, but ready to give up, the bandits decide to work together to find their way out. Nightfall comes and more of them are dragged off and killed. The remaining two discover that they are being stalked by scarecrows. One particular scarecrow stabs one with a sickle knife. Before dying, he removes the scarecrow's mask to reveal his undead face. The rest of the scarecrows surround the lastcriminal left and kill her by setting her on fire.


	53. The Yalladashaga Apex

**The Yalladashaga Apex**

Inspired by: Predator from _Predator_ , The Xenomorph from _Alien_

Story: _Survival of the Deadliest_

Summary: Eli Drommerick is a big-game hunter looking to hunt to biggest animal he could find. He lives alone in his large cabin in the woods and hunts regularly. One night, he grabs his hunting equipment and sets out. At first, there's nothing to be seen and he begins hearing inhuman sounds in the distance that don't sound like any animal. He gets frightened by a shadowy figure in the dark and forfeits the hunt. In the morning, Eli finds scratches all over the walls on the outside of the cabin near the doors as if something was trying to get in. He believes that it was probably a bear and ignores them. That night while he was sleeping, he awakes to hear noises outside and slowly heads down to investigate. Using his night vision goggles, he catches a glimpse of a humanoid alien creature outside which runs off after he notices it. Eli goes out the next day to hunt whatever he saw and alien chases him back to his cabin. It becomes a game of cat and mouse as the hunter becomes the hunted. The alien breaks in and during a shuffle, it rips Eli's head off and disappears with it.


	54. The Snow Beast

**The Snow Beast**

Inspired by: The Abominable Snowman, The Snow Beast from _Snowbeast_

Story: _The Unfathomable Danger of the South_

Summary: Seafarers aboard the vessel, the American icebreaker _Endeavor_ , journey to Antarctica. Upon arrival, they collide against a glacier and are left stranded on the continent. With ship now out of power and the overwhelming cold surrounding them onboard, the crew is forced to venture out onto the vast icy regions until they find someplace warm. They take refuge in a Russian outpost which appears to be deserted with blood-stained marks everywhere and journals left by the scientists, saying that the "danger" has been stalking them after since they arrived. Shortly after settling in, one of the crew goes out to find rations before he is dragged away by a giant, yeti/Sasquatch-like creature. A few volunteer to go out and find him while the rest stay safe in the outpost. Tracks lead to the creatures cave, full of the discarded skeletons of it's victims along with their still-alive comrade. But the Snow Beast finds them and chases out into the open. The ice below them gives in, sending them all underwater to drown. Back the outpost, the surviving crew members are picked off one by one until Lt. J. Edward-Groggs confronts the Snow Beast with his flare gun. Sensing no fear in him, the creature spares him and leaves him in the cold, alone. Soon, a rescue team arrives and saves him.


	55. The Mosasaurus

**The Mosasaurus**

Inspired by: The Piranhas from _Piranha 3D_

Story: _Spring Break of Death!_

Summary: It's about to be Spring Break at Flemming, Nevada and everyone is excited to party out on the lake. Meanwhile, Sheriff Jack Argos has been getting reports of dead bodies found in the lake, apparently chewed up by some shark or something, but he is ignored by the mayor, who fears this would jeopardize the town's Spring Break celebration. A group of teens go skinny dipping on the lake, but are soon grabbed underwater by some enormous sea monster. Spring Break arrives and everyone's at the lake, partying, dancing, drinking, swimming and having sex until a girl is suddenly attacked by thecreature and chewed in half. Everyone panicked and races ashore. Argos manages to get footage of it just as it almost breaks the surface of the water. He consults a paleontologist about this, who recognizes the creature as a Mosasaurus, a prehistoric underwater dinosaur that's been extinct for billions of years. Argos and a team plan to capture and kill the dinosaur. However, the Mosasaurus anticipates this and capsizes the boat. With the rest eaten alive, Argos reaches for his harpoon gun and fires it into the dinosaur's mouth just as it's about to eat him. The harpoon goes right through it's head, killing it instantly.


	56. The Dark One

**The Dark One**

Inspired by: The Main Guest from _Knock Knock_

Story: _You Are Not Alone_

Summary: During the XIX Century in New York, Arthur Pike is a once-famous painter who lives alone in his large Victorian mansion past down from his family. He suffers from insomnia as he has trouble sleeping a night due to hearing strange noisesat night like footsteps, voices and knocking at the door. One night, he decides to go investigate the noises and suddenly finds himself going through a constantly-shifting environment with twisting hallways and corridors, paintings becoming distorted and objects moving from one place to another. After all these confusing altercations, he encounters a tall, shadowy figure with the skull of a stag, similar to one of his paintings, _Darkness Awaits the Dark One_. As it turns out, he was experiencing visual and auditory hallucinations, possibly due to sleep deprivation.


	57. XV-2

**XV-2**

Inspired by: The Polaroid Camera from _Polaroid_

Story: _Wake Up Again and Again_

Summary: Jude Volter is a high school teenager who purchases an old super 8 video camera called "VX-2" to use for his filming project. The cashier claims the camera is over 1,000 years old, yet it functions perfectly as if it were new. He tries it out the next day, filming his friends and everything. That is until the next morning when he discovers something is off. He witnesses everything that has happened yesterday happen again. He finally realizes that he's in a time loop somehow. He looks through his own footage to find ghostly figures in the background and now gets killed by one of them before the day resets. He destroys the camera and wakes up the next day, only to find himself trapped in an endless time loop forever until he dies. In thereal world, someone else buys the camera.


	58. Todd Bradley/t0dd.pr0dd@445

**Todd Bradley/t0dd.pr0dd@445**

Inspired by: Laura Barns/billie227 from _Unfriended_

Story: _The Internet is Out to Get Me!_

Summary: Three years ago, young former mathlete Todd Bradley was beaten to death by bullies from his school in an alley. The gang managed to escape arrest before the police arrived on the scene. Seven high school kids are conversing via Skype when an eighth person enters the chat names “t0dd.pr0dd@445” who types “I know what you’ve done.” to them. After ending the chat, the teens start getting threatening messages from the same person on Facebook and their phones. They believe it’s a hacker or internet troll stalking them. One of them, Jayme, starts to realize that they’re being haunted by Todd’s ghost who is enacting vengeance through the technology. He manifests in a glitchy, cyber-ghost form, killing each one. Jayme turns out to be the one who ordered those bullies to beat him to death after Todd broke up with her for being abusive to him. Finally, Toddcrawls out of her computer and attacks her.


	59. Amos J. Springfield Jr./The Miner 49er

**Amos J. Springfield Jr./The Miner 49er**

Inspired by: Jerimiah Stone from _Curse of the Forty-Niner_ , Miner 49er from _Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!_

Story: _Legend of the One in the Mine_

Summary: Carter Beezle is a documentarist, internet personality and solo filmmaker who films himself exploring abandoned mines for his YouTube channel. He plans to films his experience in the ghost town near Death Valley called Devil's Horn where he'll explore the allegedly haunted abandoned coal mine after hearing about the story about the ghost of a miner from the 1849 California Gold Rush named Amos J. Springfield Jr. who was crushed under rocks from a cave-in while working in the mine. With his film camera he enters the mine, but suddenly notices signs of paranormal activity. The air inside the cave grew cold, he gets the feeling that someone is watching him and then hears what sounds like voices from a radio. He immediately flees the mine after encountering Amos. But during his time in Devil's Horn, the Miner 49er starts to stalk him for trespassing in the mine. Amos finds Carter in the town's hotel and kills him with his pickaxe.


	60. The Exterminator

**The Exterminator**

Inspired by: Comic book supervillains

Story: _Look Out! It's the Exterminator!_

Summary: 12-year old Tim is a fan of comic books, especially the one about the superhero team, The Watchdogs, who battle against their nemesis, Dr. Aleksander Hoffman/The Exterminator, a supervillain with telekinesis, nigh invulnerability, can secrete his own venom and toxins with his fingernails and has a poisonous touch, in which he can kill his victims with poison via physical contact. One day, after purchasing the latest issue, Tim overhears a robbery going on a few blocks. The perpetrator happens to be dressed exactly like the Exterminator. Victims involved in the robbery were poisoned through touch, similar in the comics. Crimes all around town are caused by the same person. Tim talks with the owner of the comic books shop, who is actually the cartoonist for the Watchdogs comics. He claims that his character had somehow come to life and is now wrecking havoc. Tim manages to capture and trap the realistic supervillain with the same issue he popped out of.


	61. The Primordial Ooze Monster

**The Primordial Ooze Monster**

Inspired by: The Blob from _The Blob_

Story: _The Ooze that Bleeds Through Your Walls_

Summary: The Research Laboratories of Evolved Mutagenics (RLEM) has discovered a strange, glowing green ooze buried 50 meters under the ground in Tanzania. It appears to be sentient and everything it consumes, even inorganic matter, disintegratesinside of it. It grows every time it feeds and after feeding on an intern, it grows to a massive size and escapes the lab. It feeds on anything in it's path and growing ever bigger. The ooze creature even displays capabilities of defending itself by strangling a tank with it's formed tentacles. Military scientist, Dr. Amelia Uht, researches the ooze's DNA and it's origins, discovering that the ooze monster is extra-dimensional. It crash landed on Earth during the prehistoric era inside of a meteorite and was able to replenish itself by feeding off of vegetation and dinosaurs. But when the meteor collided with Earth, killing the dinosaurs, the ooze went dormant deep inside the ground when there was nothing for it to eat.


	62. Lt. Corp. Warren Lynch/Malware

**Lt. Corp. Warren Lynch/Malware**

Inspired by: M.A.R.K. 13 from _Hardware_

Story: _Attack of the Cyborg_

Summary: In order to face off against the terrorists raping their country, the U.S. government funds a program to create the ultimate super soldier. It chooses Gen. Warren Lynch who has suffered a tragic accident that has left him physically scarred and handicapped. The experiment turns him into a fast-acting, self-repairing, unstoppable cyborg. However, his programming malfunctions, turning him into a literal killing machine that kills anyone who he perceives as an enemy in his path. He is able to take control over technology and use them to his advantage. Prof. Cotex uses a self-destructing computer chip to delete everything 


	63. Stingy Jack

**Stingy Jack**

Inspired by: The mythical character of the same name

Story: _Give Us Candy or Die!_

Summary: A mischievous 10-year old girl, Anne and her friends plan for the best Halloween ever. They would play pranks on the people of their neighborhood after receiving candy from each house. That night, when Anne's older sister, Edith, goes out to a Halloween party instead of taking her and her friends out for trick-or-treating, the little hellions venture out on there own while their divorced mother gives out candy. All's well with the kids when they are suddenly pranked themselves by an unseen force. Their incessant pranks and abuse to the holiday traditions have awakened Stingy Jack, a pumpkin-headed spirit who takes pleasure in causing mischief among the mortals during Halloween. Anne is kidnapped by Stingy Jack who tries to rape her, but she smashes his head into pieces with a crowbar, allowing her to escape. From then on, Anne made a vow to never play pranks again.


	64. Krampus

**Krampus**

Inspired by: The mythical character of the same name, Krampus from _Krampus_

Story: _Massacre on 75th Bleeder Avenue_

Summary: Fred Mortenstein is a troublesome kid who lives with his extended family and feels like he's the black sheep out of all of them. During Christmas, he wants to proceed the yuletide traditions, but his family hardly has any time for him and take him for granted. After throwing a fit in front of everyone, his parents ground him. Disappointed and upset, he decides then and there that he's fed up with Christmas. At that moment, a horned creature emerges from a snowstorm and it's presence causes a massive power outage. Members of Fred's family disappear one by one and by Christmas Eve arrives, Fred comes face-to-face with the creature who reveals himself as Krampus, the dark side of Santa Claus who punishes the naughty children. But he is able to placate the Christmas demon by apologizing for everything and in response, Krampus gives back his family. On Christmas morning, Fred receives a snow globe, which, to his surprise and bewilderment, has figures of himself and Krampus inside it.


	65. Mikaela Bell

**Mikaela Bell**

Inspired by: Bee from _The Babysitter_

Story:  _When You're Home Alone with a Babysitter_

Summary: When his parents leave on their anniversary on a cruise, Ben Melman is left home alone with his teenage babysitter, Mikaela Bell, he gets the feeling that she is not all that she seems. Of course, she appears pleasant and nice, but something tells him that something is off about her. She invites her friends, Bianca, Emily, Jimmy, John and Melvin over to have a party. Suddenly, Ben's suspicions are proven correct when they dismember the pizza guy and use his flesh and blood for a Satanic ritual to gain powerful eternal life. They turn out to be a cult who has been killing innocent people to gain superhuman abilities and immortality. When they discover Ben spying on them, they chase him to try and silence him. Thankfully, Ben utilizes his self-defense skills to fend them off, getting each one of them killed, but they resurrect. Ben finally burns their spell book, which ages them rapidly until they are nothing but boney bodies before their souls are dragged to Hell for eternal damnation.


	66. Zigthamath, Lord of the Flies

**Zigthamath, Lord of the Flies**

Inspired by: Pinhead from _Hellraiser_

Story: _One Man's Pain is Another Man's Pleasure_

Summary: Two rapist brothers, Willis and Victor Snow, steal an ancient box from an old gypsy woman, believing it carries hermoney. But when they open it, the box opens a tear in the universe, creating a doorway to a sickening alternate dimension worse than Hell called "the Nether", populated by hellish creatures and ruled by the mutilated dark lord of the flies, Zigthamath. He kills Willis by tying his entire body in sharp, blade-like chains, severing his body into pieces, but Victor manages to escape by retrieving the box and locking it up. Months later, his past comes back to haunt him with Zigthamath and his minions come to torment him physically and psychologically for trespassing in their world.


	67. Maas Scherpenkate/The Living Nightmare

**Maas Scherpenkate/The Living Nightmare**

Inspired by: Freddy Krueger from _A Nightmare on Elm Street_

Story: _My Living Nightmare_

Summary: Teens all around Squall's End, Massachusetts are experienced a series of violent night terrors in which they become afraid of ever sleeping again, leading to insomnia and, eventually, comas. Many of those who fall asleep who found dead an many gruesome ways. Vincent Irving suspects a rapist breaking into people's homes, having intercourse with teens before killing them, but was highly unlikely. When he retires for the night, he finds himself in a dark, shady forest chased by a shirtless man with long white hair that reaches his ankles, messy body hair and an inhumane face with tusk-like bottom fangs. Before waking up, the man tells him softly, "I see you". This indicates that the man is Maas Scherpenkate, the school's janitor with hypohidrotic ectodermal dysplasia who secretly abducted children before he was killed by the police. In death, he turned into a shape-shifting nightmare demon who rules the dream world, an alternate reality that bends and shifts at his own free will. Any of his victims who falls asleep, wakes up in the dream world where he proceeds to torment, manipulate and later kill them. If they die in their dreams, they die in real life.


	68. Frank Hopkins

**Frank Hopkins**

Inspired by: Michael Myers from _Halloween_ , slasher/horror film villains

Story: _How to Survive a Serial Killer_

Summary: Aloof teenager Samantha Byrd is left home alone by her parents. At first, she finally has the freedom to do whatever she wants and what she always wanted to do like gross acts, dancing and singing, walking around naked and more. However, her fun is interrupted by a news report on TV about a psychopathic killer on the loose who wears a hideous rubber old man mask with a large beard and has already killed 14 victims. Samantha goes into panic mode after this and does everything in her power to protect herself and locks up ever door and window before taking a kitchen knife to defend herself. Predictably, the killer appears on the front porch, ready to claim her as his new victim. The killer manages to break in and stalks Samantha all through the house. Soon, he finds her and in the ensuing struggle, she rips his mask off to reveal Frank Hopkins, a mass murderer whom Samantha's mother had rejected and harassed in high school. Before Frank can deliver the finishing blow, Samantha stabs him with her knife, killing him.


	69. Princess Nitakret-seret-en-pi-muntu

**Princess Nitakret-seret-en-pi-muntu**

Inspired by: Imhotep from _The Mummy_ , Princess Ahmanet from _The Mummy (2017)_

Story: _All Who Enter the_ _Mummy's Tomb_

Summary: A group of diggers discover a secret hidden tomb in Egypt near the Pyramids during an archeological dig. Once an entrance was made, the diggers were attacked by an invisible force. Perplexed by this turn of events, British archeologist Dr. Quinn Day recruits a team to venture into the tomb. Once inside, they narrowly avoid deadly booby traps and some crew members are attack by locusts. Translating the hieroglyphics, they realize they are standing in the tomb of the dreaded pharaoh princess, Nitakret-seret-en-pi-muntu, who was a ruler of power and lust and cursed into damnation when she was mummified by Anubis. When they open her sarcophagus, kept in a pool of mercury, her boney body springs to life and drains the life force from the crew members regaining her beautiful stature, leaving Day alive, but she curses him after kissing him. In an act of sacrifice, Day shoots himself, thereby ending his curse before it started and reducing the Mummy back to a decomposing corpse. A rescue team arrives at the tomb and finds Nitakret-seret-en-pi-muntu's sarcophagus and ship to the British Museum, unaware that she is inside of it and her soul is waiting to be released once more.


	70. Lucy/Project L-X009

**Lucy/Project L-X009**

Inspired by: Eveline from _Resident Evil 7_ , Morgan from _Morgan_

Story: _She Is Not Your Friend_

Summary: Zachariah Brighton is a freelance journalist hired by his superiors to investigate the strange activity at the abandoned Fountain of Life Orphanage that's been closed since 1982. As he enters, he finds that the place seems like it was built recently. He soon encounters a young girl named Lucy who displays strange abilities and torments him until he escapes to the elevator, which, to his shock, leads to an underground facility called the Nanocloud Research Lab for Modified Augmentating Praxeology, a top-secret bioweapons laboratory that has been manufacturing artificial humans out of the young orphans by genetically-modifying their DNA. Lucy happens to be one of them. She eventually throw a fit, killing all the staff, scientists with her psychokinetic powers, as well as the other orphans. Lucy soon finds Zachariah and tries to kill him, but he restrains her long enough to inject her with an antidote, nullifying her powers.


	71. Adolf Hitler's Kriegszeitobots

**Adolf Hitler's Kriegszeitobots**

Inspired by: Unknown 

Story:  _World_ _War_ _III_

Summary: Prof. Adrian Wülff is abducted by unknown assailants and taken to the abandoned Auschwitz concentration camp. His students decide to go find and rescue him. The party is suddenly ambushed by an army of mechanical robots with Nazi swastikas. They take the group into the abandoned building where they meet an immortal and supernaturally-powered Adolf Hitler, who faked his suicide in 1945 to put his secret world domination plan into future fruition. He kidnaps the worlds scientists and technicians to make them build his army of Kriegszeitobots, robotic super-soldiers to obey his every command. He has also been keeping himself young and strong with the help of Dark Arts. The students escape as the Kriegszeitobots kill them one by one and they soon turn the robot soldiers against their master, making them dismember him. They soon blow up the entire camp and Hitler's master plans in the process.


	72. Danny "The Sight" Leech

**Danny "The Sight" Leech**

Inspired by: Johnny Smith from _The Dead Zone_ , Cole Sear from _The Sixth Sense_

Story: _I See Dead People_

Summary: Every since he was a 12, Danny Leech was struck by lightning while in a cemetery on his own. As he matured, he discovered, to his horror, that he has psychic abilities. He can see ghosts, which no one else sees, he can predict the future of a person's fate among others. He thinks he's going crazy and goes to see a psychiatrist. Everywhere he goes, he sees wandering spirits and even predicts a man getting run over by a truck. Out of instinct, he saves the man. As days turn into weeks, he starts to hear voices from the other side. But they don't sound like restless spirits, but rather deep and demonic. Itdoesn't take long for him to realize that demons are drawn to his soul because of his powers.


	73. The Cake Monster

**The Cake Monster**

Inspired by: Unknown

Story: _Happy Deathday to You!_

Summary: It's Alice Kipling's 17th birthday, but she's isn't all that excited. Her parents are always working and her brother, Jim, always ruins everything for her. One time on her 10th birthday, he shoved the cake into her lap before she could blow the candles out. While her mother is making the cake batter, Jim replaces the original cake mix with gag mix (believing it has laxatives in it). But unfortunately, this doesn't go in the direction he was planning. The strange cake mix carries supernatural properties and after the cake if finally made, it seems sentient. After Alice's begrudgingly blows out the candles, the cake forms a mouth with sharp teeth and bites Alice's father's hand off. The cake then grows into the shape of an enormous monster made of cake and frosting. It reveals to have been baked with the blood of Satan.


	74. Bloody Mary

**Bloody Mary**

Inspired by: The legend of the same name

Story: _Bloody Mary, Quite Contrary_

Summary: A college sorority, Gamma Pho Alpha, is having a slumber party. While the sorority president, Julie, plays truth or dare with the girls, two of them go upstairs to the bathroom to do the Bloody Mary challenge. Nothing happens at first, but the duo start to mock the legend. Their comeuppance comes in the form of strange occurrences like paranormal noises and the bathroom door getting jammed. All the girls start to freak out as this happens. Before they know it, the spirit of Bloody Mary appears and vanished as quickly over and over, killing them all before clawing the eyes out of Julie.


	75. Yonqashish and Oshmiao

**Yonqashish and Oshmiao**

Inspired by: The Djinn from _Wishmaster_ , Briar Rose from The Curse of  _Sleeping Beauty_

Story: _Your Heart’s Desire_

Summary: Doyle Kent, a down-on-his-luck slacker with a dead-end job at a Honda dealership hopes for a better life. His own car takes forever to start and turn off runs out of gas quickly and his wife divorced him to be with his former best friend. He follows a strange voice to a dumpster where he finds an ancient Middle Eastern gold pot that’s sealed shut. He takes it home and opens it, releasing brother and sister djinns (genies), Yonqashish and Oshmiao, who promise to grant him whatever he desires. He soon gets everything he ever wanted, but a hobo who through the pot away to begin with warns him not to trust them. Djinn are supernatural tricksters who grants wishes to mortals by turning them against them as punishment for avarice. Each time Doyle makes a wish, someone does a horrific death.


	76. The Invisible Psycho

**Mitchell Ozkirk/The Invisible Psycho**

Inspired by: Dr. Jack Griffin from _The Invisible Man_

Story: _Now You See Me, Now You Don’t!_

Summary: Mitchell Ozkirk finds himself in the rut since no one ever pays attention or listens to him. The next day, he discovers that really _is_ invisible and only he can see himself! He at first takes advantage of the situation by performing practical jokes on people, but he is suddenly caught by a group of wannabe ghost hunters who are able to see him with their state-of-the-art technology. He tries to escape them and he suddenly collapses when they catch him. He wakes up, realizing it was all a nightmare. But he discovers in shock that everyone know sees him as a monster!


	77. The Ghost of Edgar Lavergne-Arsenault

**The Ghost of Edgar Lavergne-Arsenault**

Inspired by: Erik from _The Phantom of the Opera_ , Charlie Grimille from _The Gallows_

Story: _The Phantom of the Amphitheater_

Summary: Milton High School is rehearsing for the “The Crucible” play with Edward Quale portraying John Proctor. The play will take place at the city Amphitheater. But there has been strange happenings going around after the school closes for the night. Edward and his friends sneak in to rehearse themselves, but their ongoing practice is rudely disrupted by unexplained noises. Edward is left alone and suddenly meets the ghost of Edgar Lavergne-Arsenault, a Cajun man who was a Shakespearean actor in life before his career was jeopardized by a replacement actor before he commited suicide. His spirit haunts the school which used to be the theater he performed in. He kills off the teens before possessing Edward to perform the final act to an audience of ghosts.


	78. The Pure

**The Pure**

Inspired by: The Testament of the New Ezekiel from _Outlast 2_

Story: _A Summer at Camp Horror_

Summary: Dysfunctional twins Peter and Pamela are forced to spend their fun together at Camp Sumpter for the Summer. All they want is to be away from each other. After telling a ghost story around the campfire that night, fellow camper, Miles, disappears and isn’t seen the next morning. Peter decides to sneak out that night and search for him. He stumbles upon a cave where he is ambushed by a clan of feral cannibals calling themselves “The Pure”. They believe Judgement Day is nigh and that they only way to prevent starvation is to kill and eat those they see as impure. Peter narrowly escapes and rushes to warn the others. That’s when the Pure attacks the camp, taking a multitude of campers hostage for later consumption. Peter and Pam decide to put their differences aside and work together to save everyone. They relocate the Pure’s cavern hideout and kill them all before saving the campers.


	79. The Insectizoid from the Big Screen

**The Insectizoid from the Big Screen**

Inspired by: Unknown

Story: _The Movie With Killer Ratings_

Summary: Joseph Mulliver and Tad Crumb plan to go see the ultimate horror film “The Beast from Underneath” at the town’s movie theater. Unfortunately, the movie’s rated R and because they are both kids, they are denied to see it. Unwilling to give up, they sneak in into the cinema to watch it. As the timeframe of the movie progresses, the film’s antagonist, “The Insectizoid” suddenly jumps right out of the screen and into the real world. It kidnaps Joseph and Tad and takes him into the movie. They shake the monster and try to convince the film’s characters to help them defeat the monster, end the movie so they can gohome.


	80. The 5th Dimension

**The 5th Dimension**

Inspired by: Camazotz from _A Wrinkle in Time_

Story: _The Point of No Return_

Summary: An expedition of astronomers led by cosmologist Prof. Sheldon Whimer Jr. attempt to prove their are other dimensions beyond their own. As part of a top-secret, government-funded project, they use a trans-dimensional teleportation device powered by tesseract energy. They activate the device, which inexplicably transports them through a tear in the universe into a mysterious alternate dimension that looks somewhat similar to theirs, except virtually everything is eerily perfect in every way and the people dress alike gender-wise and do and say everything in mechanized synchronization as if they were scripted to do so. The team asks for help, but, sensing they’re not from here, the citizens’s eyes and mouths all glow bright andthey shave-shift into extraterrestrial creatures with elongated limbs. After several of his team are dead, Whimer is captured by the High Chancellor of Planet X, but he steals the device back and teleports back to his world.


	81. The Swampman of Ohq Bog

**The Swampman of Ohq Bog**

Inspired by: The Honey Island Swamp Monster, Victor Crowley from _Hatchet_

Story: _The Terrors of the Unpleasant Swamp_

Summary: After celebrating Mardi Gras in New Orleans, New Yorkers Chad, Bill and Chloe go on a boat tour through the supposedly haunted Ohq Bog where the legendary Swampman resides. It starts to rain and their boat runs out of gas unexpectedly, stranding the tourists in the middle of the swamp. As they rush onto the land before the boat sinks entirely, they are attacked by a humanoid creature covered in moss. They barely escape the Swampman and take shelter in a deserted cabin where they meet a hermit who has been searching for the Swampman for years. The creature arrives and they set it on fire, given the survivors to escape with their lives.


	82. Mordecai K. Frye

**Mordecai K. Frye**

Inspired by: Constance Nebbercracker from _Monster House_

Story: _The House at the End of the Street_

Summary: Shaky neighborhood boy, Adam Johnson, hears about a rumor from the kids on the block about a lonely decrepit house that sits by itself at the far end of the suburbs surrounded by dead trees and grass. The only inhabitant is the elderly, curmudgeon lady, Adeline Frye who hates people who trespasses on her property. They say that she murdered her husband by cutting him up into pieces with an axe and buried them outside. Adam decides to find check it out for himself. He throws a brick at a window, which he then hears a slight moaning and groaning sound coming from inside. Adeline darts outside, screaming and cursing, scaring Adam away. That night, Adam receives a call from a strange man who threatens him, telling him to stay away from the house. He ventures over to the house and sneaks inside. There are more loud groaning noises echoing everywhere. Adeline catches him and decides it's time to come clean. Years ago, she married a long-suffering man named Mordecai who was born with gigantism, had a unibrow and a low-pitched baritone voice. The neighborhood kids threw stones at him one day, causing him to slip and break his head on the concrete, killing him. Adeline buried him in the basement and his spirit possessed the house itself. Suddenly, the house springs to life, trying to kill Adam. But Adeline calms him down and kills herself. The house begins to collapse as Adam escapes.


	83. The Headless Coachman of Central Park

**The Headless Coachman of Central Park**

Inspired by: The Headless Horseman from _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_

Story:  _The Headless Coachman of Central Park_

Summary: A legend goes out New York City about the ghost of an 18th century coachman whose head was accidentally cut off during a routine transport as the horses halted abruptly. The force of the sudden stop shot him straight forward off the stagecoach and head first into the road, knocking his head clean off. According to legend, his headless spirit still roams Central Park, riding on his stagecoach, searching for his lost head. One winter night, a man is walking through the park alone when he hears the distant whinny of horses. He is too late to figure out what it is when he suddenly run over by the Headless Coachman. A believer, Carl, goes to find the Coachman and finds the skull of his head under the dirt and the Coachman stops his stagecoach once he sees the skull. With his head back in place, the Coachman can finally rest in peace.


	84. The Convocation of the Conjunction

**The Convocation of the Conjunction**

Inspired by: Unknown

Story: _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_

Summary: Katey Munson is a depressed little girl who believes something is missing in her life. The star shines bright one night and she makes a wish. But what happens is the opposite of she wishes for. The "star" she wished upon is actually a falling comet that lands in the middle of a clearing outside her town. A group of extragalactic alien figures called the Convocation of the Conjunction, travel from planet to planet to raise hell on their inhabitants by manipulating possibility. The aliens; Capricornus, Sagittarius, Horologium, Ursa Minor and Leo Minor, all leave a path of destruction and misery in their wake. 


	85. The Lunaroids

**The Lunaroids**

Inspired by: The Rock Aliens from _Apollo 18_

Story: _One Last Step for Man_

Summary: NASA puts the Apollo 20 into fruition by sending astronauts, Captain David Michelson, Lt. Commander Robert Simpson and Admiral Jason Leaks into their vessel, U.S. Roosevelt, to the moon for the mission, adapted from the previous failed Apollo missions in which they will attempt to build a colony on the moon. As they arrive, it's as deserted and cold as is. David and Robert journey out onto the rocky environment, but catch a glimpse of a humanoid figure disappearing down a large crater. Robert goes in solo to see what it was. 10 minutes later, Robert does not return and David is forced to back to the model without him. Moments pass by and there is still no sign of Robert. Suddenly, their moon rover is attacked by grey-skinned humanoid aliens. One of them is wearing Robert's suit. It runs out that Robert was ambushed inside the crater by Lunaroids, mutated moon creatures who were once human before their transformation. Robert is now a mutated Lunaroid. Before David could send a distress signal to NASA, the Lunaroids abduct him to mutate him as well.


	86. The Haunted Grandfather Clock

**The Haunted Grandfather Clock**

Inspired by: Unknown

Story: _Tick Tock, Escape the Clock_

Summary: After his father dies, Monty Shadows is left with his inheritance, including an old grandfather clock. He puts thearchaic thing into the basement and accidentally breaks it, but leaves that way since it was old anyway. The next morning, Monty discovers that he is growing a few grey hairs, wrinkles and liver spots. He thinks that it's probably the sun doing it. But the next day, he appears to have aged a bit further. Passing days go by and he realizes that breaking that grandfather clock is causing him to age rapidly day after day. He figures the only way to stop this is the fix the clock and set to the right time. In his elderly state, he has trouble repairing it without shaking, but finally manages to do so. With it set to the right time, everything goes back in time to the day it broke with Monty young again.


	87. The Deranged Zoo Animals

**The Deranged Zoo Animals**

Inspired by: The Zombie Animals from _Zoombies_

Story: _Our Weekend at the Zoo_

Summary: The Peterson family goes to spend the day at the Wilson Park Zoo. Their youngest daughter, Dee, notices something off about the animals they see. The animals, especially the herbivores, are displaying psychotic, carnivorous and aggressive behaviors. Suddenly, a lion escapes from it’s habitat and frees the rest of the animals, allowing them to go berserk around the zoo and cause a panic. The Petersons hide in the gift shop while a zookeeper explains that the zoo has been feeding them the wrong water, turning them into vicious monsters.


	88. Terrorworld

**Terrorworld**

Inspired by: Unknown

Story: _Have_ _Fun at Terrorworld_

Summary: Deborah and her friend, Ami, want to go to that amusement park they discovered called Terrorworld. But when they get in, they discover how scary and spooky it is inside. And the people who work there aren’t people at all, but a variety of hellish monsters and the ride are rickety and in poor condition, like they could come apart at any minute. The so-called employees persuade them to ride the scariest ride in the entire park, The Mighty Drop. Finally aware of the situation, the two girls shake the monstrous staff and hide from them. The monsters give chase, ending with the girls running into the House of Actual Horrors. Deborah fends them off with a sharp rebar and they escape the haunted theme park and agree to keep this tothemselves.


	89. The Boomerang

**The Boomerang**

Inspired by: The Boomerang from _Ed, Edd 'n Eddy_

Story: _Something Is Wrong With Dad_

Summary: During their family vacation to the Australian Outback, Cy Hammond purchases an antique boomerang, but is warned to not have it in his possession for too long. Nevertheless, Cy keeps the boomerang in his backpack for the rest of the journey back home. For weeks after their vacation, Cy starts to undergo some strange personality changes. He goes from a caring, loving father to an abusive, violent and hotheaded dictator. His wife is confused and is thinking about a divorce. But his son, Jerry, is suspicious as it must be the boomerang he bought in Australia.


	90. The Phone of Bad Luck

**The Phone of Bad Luck**

Inspired by: The Cursed Phone from _Ed, Edd 'n Eddy_

Story: _Do Not Answer!_

Summary: Casey Smithers is a young teen who dumpster dives for a living. One day, he finds an old rotary phone in the dumpster outside and antique store. Curious, he takes it home and it suddenly rings despite not being plugged it. The confused Casey answers it and hears nothing on the other end, but the sound of wood breaking and his own screams. A few seconds later after he hangs up, the floor underneath his feet suddenly gives in, sending him plummeting straight through the floor and into the basement. Realizing that what he heard on the phone just happened, he believes that the phone is cursed and has the power to create bad luck on it's possessors. He tries to get rid of it, but it never works.


	91. Wayne Williams/"Everybody"

**Wayne Williams/"Everybody"**

Inspired by: Kevin Wendell Crumb/The Horde from _Split_

Story: _Meet My Twins_

Summary: Wade Williams is the new kid as Eastview High. Georgia starts to notice strange about him. Each time he meets up with him he acts differently and calls himself a new name. She starts to believe that he has various twin siblings or something, but how can one twin attend school one day after the other? She confronts Wayne the next day and he explains that he suffers from DID (disassociate personality disorder) and has 30 personalities. Although bewildered, she hangs with him regardless of his condition. Few of his personalities include "Gary", a neurotic control freak, "Samantha", a sarcastic, hot-headed athlete, "Ed", a 9-year old boy who loves comic books and "Wanda", a sassy, queen bee-type personality. But eventually, Wayne and his separate personalities start to turn grim very fast as it revealed that Wayne is actually a host for a collection of ghosts who now reside inside his mind and take turns with control over his body.


	92. The Intessusceptio Ventriculi

**The _Intessusceptio Ventriculi_ (Stomach Intussusception)**

Inspired by: The necrotizing fasciitis (flesh-eating virus) from _Cabin Fever_

Story: _I'm Calling In Sick_

Summary: During the summer, 12-year old Chase Simmons steals a rag from an old gypsy woman, who, in return, mutters something while poking his forehead. He brushes this off and heads home. Weeks later, he starts to show signs of a terrible illness. He coughs a lot, has a ton of nosebleeds and even develops a skin rash that is spreading all over his body. The doctor recognizes this as a rare skin disorder called,  _Intessusceptio Ventriculi_ (or Stomach Intussusception), a fatal, incurable disease that hasn't been caught by any one since the pilgrim times. The gypsy woman dies, but Chase is determined to rid himself of the curse. He seeks out her body and returns the rag to her. The next day, he finds himself cured.


End file.
